


Stay With Me

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Female Reader, Fic, Love, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, Writing, reader - Freeform, sweet Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: REQUESTED:ANON SENT: "fics where the reader is getting pounded so hard any their dom is being so rough for but they're words are so gentle and sweet. like imagine getting pounded out by like arthur or something but like he's all like "you're such a good girl", "you;re so good to me", "you're taking me so well" and the aftercare is so sweet and soft  :') that shit makes my heart weep"





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTED:
> 
> ANON SENT: "fics where the reader is getting pounded so hard any their dom is being so rough for but they're words are so gentle and sweet. like imagine getting pounded out by like arthur or something but like he's all like "you're such a good girl", "you;re so good to me", "you're taking me so well" and the aftercare is so sweet and soft :') that shit makes my heart weep"

The lighting was low. The curtains were closed. It was about 10:30 at night.

Here he is again.

He is the love of your life. He’s a breath of fresh air but also sometimes you could probably strangle him.

But that’s how love is.

His mouth is on yours, softly kissing you and pulled you close to him. You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist to almost anchor him. You don’t want him to go. One hand seems to find the back of your head and grips the nape of your hair to tilt you back. With an exposed throat, his kisses linger down your skin. The heat from his mouth always sends shivers down your throat. He never does this enough.

He pulls your pajama top up and off to reveal your naked chest. You’re nudged to lean back which you do so his hands and mouth can roam down. He loves your breasts, the curves of your body in his hands as he gropes. His lips sprinkle kisses over your skin before teeth sinking too hard into your body. He gets carried away.

“I’m too rough sometimes, you get me so excited.” His voice vibrates against the softness of your breasts before he’s more gentle with his bite this time.

You whine but don’t say anything because honestly you never can. You’ve never been too good on taking a compliment and it just gets harder the more naked you are. His hands slip down your hips and into your pants as he sucks on one nipple, hyper-focusing on it to the point that it will be sensitive even tomorrow. Your panties come down off your legs and are thrown somewhere. You know it will take several minutes to find.

Your legs are spread to make room for his body and his fingers dig into the flesh of your thighs. He’s grinding against your legs at this point while he finally changes to your other breast. One hand dips into your pussy which is wet from all the sensation. You’ve always been easy to get slick, especially with the way he manhandles you. “God, you’re so ready for this cock.” His fingers briefly tease your walls before he pulls back and spreads your legs to get a good look.

You look his fingers and wish he’d do it more. You never say anything because, by the time the thought always emerges, his cock is pulled out from their confines and rubs lazily against your clit. It’s the perfect friction. He keeps you spread wide open while he guides himself into you.

He lays back on top of you and kisses you hard, his cock pushing forward and filling you completely. It is the familiar burn of the way he stretches you so good that has you moaning into his mouth.

His hips make quick of you. You are always noisy so he keeps his mouth on yours, tongues twirling together. Your clawing at his shirt to get to skin that you can’t have as he tilts his hips to rub just the right spots. You’re breathless as he sits back up and rips his shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere. He slips out of your throbbing cunt to yank the rest of his pants and briefs off because they are restricting his movements.

“You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” He murmurs as he brings your legs to bend them over his shoulders. Your feet are in the air as he leans forward, entering with ease this time. Your cunt is twitching from the fact that you know what this position does for you. He thrusts lazily a few times with him still sitting up before really getting into it. You were bent in half at this point as he gets up to position himself above you.

He’s pounding into you now. You’re absolutely incoherent. You are grabbing for anything. You can’t get a hold of him in this position. You’re clinging to the sheets, to the pillow, to the headboard. You get what you can get to hold on as his intense thrusts are fully pounding your deepest parts.

“Oh, you’re so good to me.” He groans, the slap of his balls against your ass echoing. “Such a good pussy. Perfectly fitting me and molded into the shape of my cock. You are built for this.”

You can’t say anything. You can’t even breathe at this point. The feeling is too good at this point. You’re dazed, hot, and want to cum so badly you can’t see straight. You wish you could reply but at the angle, he’s hitting, no words would even sound like anything. You’re trembling. You’re shaking.

His grip on you hardens. The feel of heat gushes your pussy. He’s cum inside and it feels so good. There are a couple little pumps to make sure everything is inside before his cock slips out. He puts your legs down and gently moves away from you. “You okay?” He whispers.

You just nod and make a noise. He wanders off. You can hear the bathroom sink running and then he’s in the kitchen. He comes back with a drink. He lays down on the bed beside you and you snuggle close.

“I just wanna go to sleep.” He grumbles, rubbing his face before he hands you the glass.

“Just stay.” You whisper, a little hoarse from it all.

“You know I’d like to.” He kisses your forehead and pulls you close to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
